Trick or Treat
by LaPaige
Summary: Caitlyn Geller does not like Halloween. CaitlynNate. Happy Halloween!


**I'm taking a break from my challenge to wish all you guys a HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope you enjoy this fic, I wanted to write something special for this holiday (:  
PS - Yes, it is meant to go from third to first person 'cause the first part is like an introduction xD  
**

* * *

Caitlyn Geller did not like Halloween. To her, it was just another excuse for people to stuff their faces and dress up in ridiculous costumes. Mitchie called her a spoil sport, but Caitlyn knew that Mitchie only liked Halloween because Shane came home just for her. Shane did that a lot – he came home for his girlfriend at every opportunity - Halloween, Christmas, Easter and a bunch of other occasions. Maybe another reason Caitlyn didn't like Halloween was because nobody did that for her. Nobody came home for her, to wish her happy Halloween.

That and she had to take her five year old brother, Sam, trick or treating. Caitlyn took him last year too – and he got so scared he cried when an older kid jumped out dressed as a zombie. Caitlyn punched the zombie kid (he was about the same age as her, so don't think Caitlyn went around beating up little children) in the nose and took Sam home, then went out again and collected lots of sweets for him.

This year both Sam and Caitlyn were staying away from people dressed as zombies.

She didn't mind taking Sam trick or treating – in fact, she loved it, but she wished her friends could come too. Shane and Mitchie were at Mitchie's house carving a pumpkin (Mitchie had IMed her telling her all about it), Jason was at Ella's making an orange Halloween birdhouse (he'd phoned Caitlyn up and talked to her about it for an hour before Caitlyn lied and said she had to go and make Halloween biscuits) and Nate … she had no idea what Nate was doing. Probably working on a new song, knowing Nate.

But even if she did enjoy taking her little brother trick or treating, she still hated Halloween.

* * *

"Caity, I'm ready!"

I was broken out of my thoughts when my brother entered my bedroom. I smiled at him, taking his hand as we headed outside to start trick or treating. He was dressed up as a pumpkin this year, and he looked adorable. He had a little pumpkin basket to match, and this was where we would put all the sweets we collected tonight.

"So, how many sweets do you want to collect tonight?" I asked him as we walked to the first house in their street.

"Five million trillion zillion!" Sam replied, jumping up and down with excitement. I laughed; glad to be sharing this moment with my little brother.

We approached the first house then, and Sam stopped walking. I knew why. The house was decorated with fake skeletons, bats, pumpkins and a whole range of Halloween accessories, and Sam wasn't the bravest five year old in the world.

"Sam, it's okay, they're only fake." I assured him, leading him up to the house. Sam seemed to relax, the grin returning to his face. His eyes sparkled with mischief and happiness as they rung the doorbell.

Miss Hunter, our neighbour, answered the door with a smile. She was wearing normal clothes, except from the werewolf ears on her head. Sam grinned up at her, holding out his basket.

"Trick or treat, Miss Hunter!" He cried happily. He had forgotten all about the fake decorations by now, only focused on the possibility of candy.

"Oh, I didn't know we had to buy candy!" Miss Hunter lied, pretending to be shocked. Sam's face fell.

"But Miss Hunter, it's Halloween!" He protested, upset now that the candy he was sure about had been taken away. Or so he thought, anyway.

"Only kidding, Sam. Here you go!" Miss Hunter placed a plastic bag full of sweets into Sam's basket, smiling. "Good costume, by the way!" She complimented him, laughing at the delight that the little boy now showed. She handed me my own bag, which I was reluctant to take, but she assured me she had plenty for the other trick or treaters. I thanked her, taking Sam's hand once more and heading back down the path.

"Happy Halloween, Sam! And you too, Caitlyn!" Miss Hunter called after us. We waved before turning left onto the next house.

The pattern repeated for the next hour, we collected lots of sweets for Sam, and many people complimented his costume. Sam was practically buzzing by the time we reached the last house. We were about to step up the path when I heard rustling behind me. I frowned, turning around. Nobody was there.

It was dark by now, and although I knew it was only someone trying to scare me, my heart raced a little.

I ignored it though, not wanting to frighten Sam. We were about to ring the doorbell of the final house when a shout came from behind us.

"BOO!"

Sam and I both screamed in unison. I spun around, coming face to face with … Nate. Oh, he was so dead.

"NATE!" I cried, my voice cracking from how scared he'd made me.

Nate didn't reply – he was laughing too hard.

"Nate, you scared-red me!" Sam whimpered, clutching onto me.

I glared at the Rockstar, using all my self control not to punch him in the face.

"Nate, you better stop laughing or you're not going to see your hair products for a month." I growled.

Nate immediately stopped laughing.

"I'm sorry for scaring you both." He said, his voice strained. I knew he was trying not to laugh.

"You didn't scare us – you just surprised us." I replied, not wanting to give him any more satisfaction then he already had.

Nate nodded, obviously not believing me.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked, still glaring.

"I wanted to wish you and Sam a very happy Halloween."

"Yeah, like I believe that."

"I did!"

"Caitlyn, can we go to the house before you kiss Nate?" Sam asked, tugging at my leg to get my attention. He didn't need to do that though – his words had already done it for him.

"Of course we ca- what did you just say?" I asked, shocked. Blush was creeping up my cheeks as I heard Nate start to laugh again.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." He said, patting my arm.

"Okay, Sam, lets go to the last house." I said, narrowing my eyes at Nate.

My brother and I rang the doorbell, my attention focused only on the door.

_Must ignore Nate, must ignore Nate, must ignore Nate._

Mr and Mrs Mackay opened the door, greeting us warmly. I smiled at them, knowing full well Nate was behind me.

"Happy Halloween, Mr and Mrs Mackay!" Sam and I said together.

"Happy Halloween to you three, too." They replied, smiling at us. They got out three bags of candy and handed one to each of us. Nate and I both tried to protest but they wouldn't listen.

"It's fine – just have a good Halloween." Mrs Mackay said. Nate and I nodded, and all three of us thanked them before starting the walk home.

It was silent for a few moments before Sam broke the silence.

"Caitlyn loves you." Sam said seriously to Nate, looking up at him.

"SAM!" I cried, glad it was dark so Nate couldn't see my bright red cheeks.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Nate asked Sam. Sam nodded, and Nate bent down and whispered something in my brother's ear.

When Nate stopped whispering and stood back up to full height, Sam tuned to me.

"Nate loves you too." Sam said to me, smiling.

I could have sworn Nate winked at me, but I can't quite remember because my mind felt like it was going to explode with happiness.

"You two are gross." Sam complained, taking my hand and dragging me home. Nate walked next to me, taking my hand too. I was glad Sam couldn't see because he'd certainly complain if he could. That and my cheeks were practically burning.

We got home much faster then I wanted. Sam released my hand and ran up the steps, calling out for Mom to show her all the sweets he'd received.

"Sorry about Sam." I apologized to Nate.

"It's fine." Nate replied.

There was an awkward silence, and I wished Sam hadn't said anything to Nate. This was so stupid.

"You know, Sam was right." Nate said softly.

I was about to reply when I felt Nate's lips on mine. I grinned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"EW!" Sam cried from the front steps of our house. We both ignored him, to absorbed in the kiss.

And that is why Halloween is my favourite time of the year.

* * *

**Happy Halloween, guys! Have an awesome day!**


End file.
